Jessie's girl
by SkyeElf
Summary: There are a lot of theories out there on who Jessie's owner is, but what if the answer was right under our noses? Jessie sees Emily for the first time in probably twenty to thirty years, and she takes the news surprisingly well.


**A/N: I found a bunch fan theories, imagine how fun that was! This is a result of said fan theories.**

I don't own Toy Story.  
**  
Jessie's girl**

She had no idea where Andy had gotten those new toys. The Jessie doll with the horse – it was very strange. The Jessie doll was something she remembered from her childhood, something that was very special to her and warmed her heart immensely.

He thanked her over and over for them, but she didn't understand why, because she hadn't gotten him any new toys. The last new toy she got him was Buzz Lightyear for his birthday. She distinctly recalled giving her own Jessie doll to charity when she went off to college – had she dumped it in a box and Andy somehow found it?

That didn't explain the horse, though. She'd never had a horse. She sort of knew that Woody, Jessie (who Andy called Jane) and the horse were connected, if only by the way they were made. Later she would learn of the connection between them on an old television show.

Andy was at school when she went up to his room. Her husband was now an ex, seeing as they were currently in a divorce. She felt a bit guilty for the divorce, and she tried to compensate with Buzz, but she knew buying love wasn't the way. And it wasn't as if she needed to even _buy_ the boy's love.

Woody and Buzz, the very strange crime-fighting duo, were sitting side by side on his pillow, turned to one another, as if the toys were conversing. She wondered what the two would be talking about – maybe the difference of their two times.

She looked around, she saw the T-rex and the pig looking as if they were either just loosely tossed into the toy box or perhaps they were climbing out of the box. The dog made of springs was wrapped in itself with three aliens standing around it. She guessed Andy had played with his toys that morning and had been too hasty to pick them up.

She laughed at her silliness – toys literally climbing? That was funny. It was also a bit of a scary thought.

Then she spotted them: the horse and the yodelling cowgirl, her favourite childhood toy. She'd lost her Jessie for almost 2 years, at first she was heartbroken – where could the doll have gone to? She wasn't exactly playing with it anymore, but she was rather fond of the doll.

Jessie had been her best friend, and then Jessie was just gone. Had someone stolen her beloved doll? She'd accused a friend of stealing her doll, much to the friend's dismay. They never talked again after her accusation.

She picked up the doll. It was creepy for her to be snooping in her son's bedroom, looking for a doll, but she had to know if this was her Jessie doll.

She knew she'd popped Jessie and her stuff into a box and shipped it off to charity, the doll had been on the seat next to her after all, safe for the hat, which was "in" on her time; maybe she hadn't shipped off the doll and put it in a box?

She was certain she wasn't that deluded, but it was a long time ago, after all.

She looked at the underside of the doll's boot – freshly painted brown.

She wanted to clear the paint to see if it was her old doll, but didn't want to ruin the paint, because someone obviously had done a lot of work on the doll. Perhaps he'd gotten the toy from a friend for his recent birthday and forgot to open it? He subsequently thought she had given him the toys.

She shrugged, putting the doll back next to the horse. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye when she turned to leave the room, but when she looked, it was nothing.

. . .

Jessie waited until mom had left the room before allowing her ever-smiling face to fall. She looked at the door longingly until Bullseye nudged her hand, as if to ask: what is it?

She sighed, "That's Emily, Bullseye; she's Andy's mom. I didn't think I'd ever see her again." She put her head in her hands and her tiny shoulders started to shake. A pair of warm arms enfolded her from behind, she knew it was Woody. She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"Did you know?" She asked him, because he must have known that mom was Emily. Woody hesitated, but gave a brief nod. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't come with me if I did tell you." He admitted, not letting her go. She leaned into his brotherly hug.

"I would give anything to spend a day with her, Cowboy, you know that," She whispered as her tears dried, "but I'm glad she's doing well, Woody, and I'm glad that Andy is her son, because that means a part of her is still here."

She gripped Woody tightly before pushing him off her, "Now, I remember someone insinuating that girls can't run as fast as boys…"

. . .

**A/N: My second Toy Story fanfic, and I quite like it. Curse you, fan theories! But I love them! My favourite is the one about Ed, Edd & Eddy. In case you missed it, the fan theory is that Emily is actually Andy's mom. **


End file.
